


The Hotel Suite

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanne and Claire have great plans for Hugh’s twinky mouth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hotel Suite

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story after [this most inspiring of conversations](http://homoette.tumblr.com/post/97990875725/mresundance-homoette-warpedchyld) on tumblr - it's all the fault of homoette, warpedchyld, wiith-my-hands and mresundance <3 <3
> 
> With my apologies to Hugh Dancy, Claire Danes, Mads Mikkelsen and Hanne Jacobsen. Please note this is **RPF** \- if you don’t like it, read no further!

'Come on, Claire' Hanne smiled 'I know you've thought about it sometime'.

 

It was fair to say that both were pretty drunk, and Claire smiled mischievously.

 

'Are you calling my husband a twink?'

 

'A _lovely_ twink' she corrected 'Those luscious, rosy pink puckers were made for dick'.

 

'Hanne!'

 

'Just think about it' Hanne chuckled as she sipped her margarita 'That twinky husband of yours would look glorious on his knees, choking on my husband's dick'.

 

Claire knew she was going to regret this, but she gulped her fifth tequila shot and said:

 

'What is it like? I want to know, tell me. Fat? Long? Is he cut or uncut?'

 

'Oh, Hugh would choke on Mads's cock alright. He would need to open his mouth wide, and those pink thin lips would become swollen and red in no time. Mads loves a good mouth, and your husband's lips would drool spit and cum for good'.

 

The picture was so hot that Claire felt a delicious shiver down her spine. Hugh was so sweet and polite, and his young, shaved face did positively make him look like a shameless twink. Imagining him defiled and abused by a rough Mads was just too hot.

 

'Let's do this' she suddenly said 'My husband needs to know what it's like to choke on a real man's cock'.

 

Hanne grinned and finished her margarita.

 

'I'll talk to Mads'.

 

-

 

They found them at the hotel bar, with one too many beers already. They were laughing and joking about their days together in the _King Arthur_ set, and Hanne walked up to Mads to whisper something in Danish into his ear.

 

'Really?' he said taking an appreciative look at his friend, who was greeting his wife with a lopsided smile.

 

'Claire! Honey, where were you? I missed you'.

 

Claire kissed her husband, but watched intently as Hanne and Mads whispered softly. Mads winked an eye at her then, and moved to stand by Hugh's side.

 

'Let's go to my suite, I've got something there to show you'.

 

'I hope it's not that pet falcon of yours' Hugh slurred, and followed his friend to the lift.

 

'Is that it?' Claire asked in surprise, and Hanne nodded.

 

'It's just a blowjob, dear. We'll give them a minute and then...' she jingled the keys of her suite and Claire smiled evilly. This was going to be good.

 

-

 

'Ow' Hugh complained as he bumped into Mads when both tried to enter the room at the same time 'Sorry'.

 

'Not a good apology, Englishman' Mads joked closing the door 'Get on your knees'.

 

Hugh lifted his eyebrows and smiled.

 

'I beg your pardon?'

 

'Mm, yes' Mads said walking up to him 'Beg my pardon on your knees'.

 

Hugh giggled and obeyed, thinking it was a good idea. He got on his knees as Hanne silently opened the door behind him and she and Claire slipped into the en-suite bathroom to watch.

 

'Like this?' Hugh said spreading his arms theatrically 'Oh, mighty Mads, your humble English serf begs forgiveness'.

 

Mads smirked and unbuckled his belt, pulling down his zipper and rubbing his half-hard dick all over Hugh's face.

 

'You'll have to do better' he said grabbing a fistful of his curls 'Be a good boy now and open your mouth'.

 

Hugh was so drunk that he cracked up laughing. He tried to stand up, but Mads pushed down on his shoulders and rubbed the tip of his cockhead across his lips.

 

'Oh, God' Claire whispered from the bathroom. Her husband's lips were already glistening with precum, and Hanne murmured:

 

'Virgin twink needs training'.

 

'Open' Mads insisted, and in the haze of alcohol Hugh obeyed, opening his mouth wide and engulfing the thick, uncut cockhead.

 

'Jesus!' Claire whispered as her husband started to make slurping noises on his knees. It was obvious he was not used to this, as he sputtered and gagged almost immediately. Claire felt relieved for that, but she felt the perverse desire to see her husband working up and down that cock like a dirty slut.

 

'Good' Mads praised feeding more of his dick into Hugh's mouth 'Breathe through the nose and suck'.

 

It took them a while to find a rhtyhm, but in the end Mads's thick cock started to slid in and out of Hugh's mouth easily, making his lips puffy and swollen while his eyes teared up with the effort.

 

'Can you take me in your throat?' he asked grabbing Hugh's head with both hands and pushing hard 'Take it all, come on'.

 

Claire and Hanne watched enthralled as Mads started a hard rhythm then, fucking Hugh's mouth for all he was worth.

 

'Good' Hanne murmured, watching as the cute twink gasped and coughed 'Fifty bucks says he'll swallow'.

 

Claire covered her mouth with her hand, her husband was having his mouth stuffed with dick in front of her, but the truth was that he had never looked more beautiful before.

 

'Oh, yes' Mads moaned as he managed to push his cockhead into Hugh's throat, holding his head still as he pulled back and tried again 'So fucking tight'.

 

Hugh choked and started to cough, but Mads coated his cock in his thick spit and pushed deep into his mouth again.

 

'Just like that', he said as Hugh got very flushed 'Now take it all like a good boy'.

 

Claire gave out a muffled cry as the first rope of cum splashed on her husband's face. Mads was squeezing his cock hard, and pushed deep into Hugh's mouth so he could get a good taste of his cum.

 

'Told you' Hanne chuckled as Hugh looked up to Mads and swallowed, tasting his first cum ever and feeling it slide down his abused throat.

 

' _G_ _od dreng_ ' Mads wheezed, cleaning his still twitching cock on Hugh's smooth cheeks.

 

Hugh muttered something and almost slumped to the floor, his lips swollen and sticky with a thick trickle of cum and spit.

 

Hanne left the bathroom then and helped him to his feet, walking him out of the suite and gesturing for Claire to follow. Claire felt embarrassed for a moment, if she left the bathroom Mads would see her, but well. He knew she was there, right?

 

'Hum, hi' she said as he lit a cigarette 'I better, hum. Help my husband, you know'.

 

She managed to swallow a _Thank you_ , because you didn't thank the man who had just fucked your husband's mouth, right?

 

'Anytime' Mads said sitting on the bed and taking a puff at his cigarette 'You've got a beautiful mouth too'.

 

Claire blushed and felt offended, but as she got to the end of the corridor where Hanne and Hugh were waiting, she realized she was jealous of her husband. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but the thought of Mads fucking both of their mouths made her shiver.

 

'Take him to bed' Hanne instructed 'He won't remember a thing'.

 

She left with a knowing smile, and for the briefest of moments Claire had the certainty that she knew about her little secret. Hugh moaned in her arms then, and as he took him inside, Claire kissed him full in the mouth for a taste of what she had missed.

 

 


End file.
